X7T
by La miseria y la muerte
Summary: While Jenny's out saving the world, two fantastic (or horrible) things come of it 1. She mets a robot named Steven. 2. She becomes famous
1. chapter one

The sounds of geese flying south and leaves crunching beneeth my feet told me it was fall. It didn't matter to me. Being a teenage robot hasn't made me feel much of a difference in seasons. I know from the thermometers that it's getting colder, but if they were wrong I wouldn't know. I see when the snow is falling, but the coldness it brings to people is something unknown to me. Up until this point in my life, being a robot had always made me different. Made me want to be human and be normal. I hated flying around and saving the world all the time. Mom never let me do anything besides that. No one understood me.  
  
***  
  
"XJ9! There's a volcanic explosion happening in Europe!" Mrs. Wakeman, my mom, shouted.  
  
"Uhh...can't they take care of it? Why do I have to do everything for everyone? How do you think people survived volcanoes before I was here?!"  
  
"Young lady, I do not need your attitude. Now go save those people this instant!"  
  
I didn't want to, put I flew away to go save the stupid Europeans from the stupid volcano.  
  
***  
  
Flying overhead I didn't see anything. The volcano was about to explode and no people in sight. Where were they?  
  
"Hello! Bonjour! Hola! Konnichiwa! Jambo! Guten Tag!" I tried many different tongues, but no voice answered me back. Where they all dead? Was I to late?  
  
I just kept flying and flying looking for someone. Finally I found a huge group of people miles away from the volcano.  
  
"What's everyone doing here?" I asked.  
  
"He brought us to safety!" Someone screamed  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That robot boy!" He points behind me to the most wonderful robot I have ever seen in my life. He was tall, with slick black robotic hair. He had beautiful eyes and he looked so strong and handsome.  
  
I fly up to him. "Hi, I noticed that you're uh..."  
  
"Hey!" He says,"You're a robot too!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." I giggle.  
  
"So..." I was searching for small talk. "You brought these people to safety?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad forces me to save everyone all the time. I hate it."  
  
Oh my god! I wanted to scream so badly. "My mom does the same to me." I said as calmly as I could. "What's your name?" I asked him.  
  
"Dad calls me XT7, but everyone else calls me Steven. What's your name?"  
  
"XJ9, but most people just call me Jenny."  
  
"It's been great meeting you Jenny."  
  
"Great meeting you to Steven."  
  
We gaze at each other for awhile. I couldn't have been mistaken, this was meant to be.  
  
"Well, I better go." I said.   
  
As I was flying off, I heard a click behind me. The click was followed by a bright flash of light. I immediately brushed it off, it couldn't have been anything.  
  
***  
  
Love conquered my whole day of school that day after I met Steven. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. All that time I had spent with him, I felt like I really knew him.  
  
"Hey Jenny!"  
  
"Steven?!" I was so full of hope.  
  
"No, it's just me, Brad."  
  
"Oh," I probably sounded a little mopey.  
  
"Don't get too excited." Brad said sarcasticly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just dying to see Steven again."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"Only the most wonderful robot boy in the world! He totally understands me and he's so cute!" I squealed a little.  
  
***  
  
"Jenny," Sheldon snuck up behind me again.  
  
I sighed. "What is it Sheldon?"  
  
"Do you have any, uh, plans for after school?"  
  
"Yes, I'm meeting Steven."  
  
"NO! NO! The rumors are true! You're seeing someone! I can't take it!"  
  
"Calm down Sheldon!" I said before he killed himself. "We're not seeing each other yet, but I'm totally in love."  
  
Sheldon's heart broke right in front of me. "Jenny, he can't be any better a guy than me! I'll love you twice, no, three times as much as he ever will!"  
  
"Sheldon, this guy understands me. He knows what it's like. He's a real robot."  
  
"A robot." He sulks away.  
  
***  
  
I did feel bad, but Sheldon had to take that sometime. He knew we would never be a thing. He daydreamed too much.  
  
I shouldn't have had to be unhappy because he was, so I went to see Steven that night.  
  
"Jenny!" He screams.  
  
I fly down. "Great, I'm glad you're here!" I said, maybe a little bit too excited. "I was hoping you'd come."  
  
"I've been thinking about you all day." He said.  
  
That was so sweet. "Yeah, me too." I giggled.  
  
A huge tower told me where we were. We were in Paris, the city of lights.  
  
Two humans together in Paris can end pretty magicly, but two robots? We could not eat the food, the fountains would make us rust and it's no fun to climb the eiffel tower when you know that you'll give up and fly eventually. Paris must have been built by a human.  
  
"Jenny, Have you ever been around the world?"  
  
"In my lifetime, probably, all in one day, no."  
  
"I have, it's pretty special, do you wanna check it out with me?"  
  
"I'd love to." I blushed.  
  
He grabbed my hand and I'm not sure whether or not I was flying or I was just floating like a lifeless doll next to him.  
  
The lights were breath-taking. Especially in China, where we saw fireworks and their colors being tossed back and forth in the ocean's waves. It was quite a spectacular sight.  
  
"Jenny, I feel so incredible when I'm with you. You're probably the only one that understands me. Will I see you again tomorrow?"  
  
I blushed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
***  
  
When I walked into school the next day, people were staring at me. So many eyes following me around, people hadn't looked at me like that since I got huge ears from Sheldon. They were all crowding around reading some magazine, too.  
  
"Hey, Jenny!" Thank god it was Brad!  
  
"Brad, everyone's staring at me." I whispered.  
  
"Of course they are." He sounded so casual,"You're famous."  
  
"I'm what?!!" I practically screamed.  
  
"You're in the new People magazine. They have a whole article about you!" He hands me a magazine with my picture on the front.  
  
"'Teenage Robot Girl Walks Among Us.' I can't believe this! An article, in a magazine! About me?!"  
  
"Sure, why not? You're like, almost scientifically impossible."  
  
"So what you're saying is that I'm a freak of nature?"  
  
"No, you're just...well actually yeah." He said,"But that ain't a bad thing." He laughed it off.  
  
"Thanks Brad." I said, a little bit mad.  
  
The bell rings for first class. "Just read the article. By the end of the week, everything'll be normal again."  
  
I started to doubt if things would ever be normal again.  
  
***  
  
The article started 'Normall in People magazine we talk about, well, people. But this time, we're speaking of a whole new race. Robots. Innocent mechanic beings, or androids set on taking over the world? This time, the android is an innocent High School student, Jenny Wakeman.'  
  
That was garbage! I can't believe they publish stuff like that!  
  
'Ms. Wakeman is your every-day high school student, except she's made of metal.  
  
'Saving the world would be a great adventure for any high schooler, but for Jenny, it's an everyday affair.'  
  
How would they know?! They aren't me!  
  
'Ms. Wakeman also has a apparent love interest. Sheldon Lee spoke to us and said,'I love to be with her.' A robot dating a human? It's like a reality comedy on Fox!'  
  
"DOES ANYONE REALLY READ THIS GARBAGE!" I screamed right in the middle of English.  
  
"Ms. Wakeman! Honestly, sit down!" The teacher told me.  
  
I slid back into my seat, hoping that Steven hadn't read that.  
  
***  
  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. chapter two

Those five hours after I read the article, I spent them waiting in school. It's funny how women spend most of their lives waiting, men never wait for anything. Women wait for babies to come, wait for their last ten pounds to drop off, wait for men to propose, we wait for everything. Men just do whatever they want whenever they want. They never wait or settle, they just take what they can get and move on. I thought I had kept Steven waiting, I was wrong. He, in truth, had kept me waiting. I was blinded by my own lust. Which was the most likely reason that I ran into seven birds on my flight to see him.  
  
"Steven!" I screamed, "You didn't read that magazine article, did you? Did you??!!" I pleaded.  
  
"What magazine article?" He asked.  
  
"The one in People with me in it, and none of it's true!! It's all-"  
  
"Calm down, Jenny. I never read it."  
  
"Oh, thank god!" I give him a big hug.  
  
"Jenny, what in the name of Jesus are you talking about?"  
  
"This article, in People, on me-"  
  
"Hold it, there was a magazine article in People magazine on you?  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"This isn't right."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I was just thinking that!" It's amamzing how much I lied to him, and how much he liked it.  
  
"Jenny, my love for you is more true than you'll every know."  
  
At that moment, our love seemed so true and bright, I leaned in and his lips touched my lips and we kissed.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere, a distant planet, the evil ruler Vexus clutched the side of her chair.  
  
"Madam Vexus," Her robot servant said, "Is the timing right?"  
  
"No!" She proclaimed, "Patience will be the key to winning this battle."  
  
"Very well then." He resumed his normal position.  
  
***  
  
My life was never special. No one envied me, idolized me or even looked up to me. It was pretty boring.  
  
Suddenly, people started saying hi to me in the hall. They would wave, smile, give me recognition that I was someone. Brit and Tiff were scornfully jealous.  
  
"Hello Jenny." Brit would say with an evil glare.  
  
"Nice to see ya." Tiff looked the other way.  
  
"Good to see you too." I usually walked away.  
  
Sheldon still liked me. "Jenny," He asked one time, "Your new popularity isn't going to change the way you feel about me, is it?"  
  
I looked at him. He still looked like the goofy old Sheldon I had known since I got here. He was still the geeky-stalker-friend, in my mind. "Nope. Nothing has changed between us." Then I remembered the article. "But you told those magazine people you were my boyfriend!"  
  
"No, I swear I didn't!" He held his hands up, he was either defending himself or claiming innocence. "I just told them that I love you, they twisted my words."  
  
I sighed. "I guess I can't blame you."  
  
He looked relieved.  
  
"But if you ever tell them that you're my boyfriend, I'll kick your butt." I promised him, then flew away.  
  
***  
  
"Steven!" I cried. I flew down and met my one and true boyfriend. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Jenny! It feels like forever since we've seen each other!" Steven told me.  
  
I blushed. He made me feel like a princess.  
  
"Hey! It's that robot girl!" I heard a man scream.  
  
I turned, and staring at me was a camera lense. Pictures and pictures and more pictures were take of me and Steven holding hands on that bridge. I was nearly blinded by the paparazzi.  
  
"Jenny? Can I get an interview?" Twenty people must have asked me that.  
  
"Leave me alone! My life is none of your business!! What've I ever done to you?" I started crying and I flew away.  
  
"Jenny!!" Steven called, but I wasn't there anymore.  
  
***  
  
I cried to myself all night, until Brad came. Then I cried to him.  
  
"Jenny, what's wrong?" Brad asked.  
  
"I was about to have the perfect night with Steven, then people starting taking pictures and asking for interviews! Why does everyone care about my life so much? I wish they all would just go away." I cried.  
  
"Hey, back up! Who's Steven?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you, I met him about a week ago, he's the coolest robot ever and he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Your boyfriend?" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah, he's great!"  
  
"Oh, okay. I gotta go, Jen." He walked out the door. "See ya later." He called.  
  
"Brad?" I watched him walk out through my window. I waved, but he didn't see me.  
  
***  
  
Brad sat at home in his room for awhile.  
  
"What's up, Brad?" Tuck came in without knocking.  
  
"Nothin'." He tossed a bouncy ball at his wall.  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
"I told you! Nothin'! Now get out!"  
  
"You're in a bad mood! What'd Jenny do to you?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with Jenny!!!" He screamed, almost loud enough for me to hear across the street.  
  
"I bet it does." Tuck said coyly.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Brad loves Jenny! Brad loves Jenny! Brad loves Jenny!"  
  
"No I don't! Get outta my room!!" Brad ordered.  
  
"It's so obvious!"  
  
"Get out or I'll tell mom about the jetpacks!"  
  
"You used it too!"  
  
"She doesn't have to know that! MOM!!"  
  
"I'll leave! I'll leave!" Tuck walked across the hall to hall to his own room. "You love Jenny!" Tuck screamed.  
  
Brad slammed the door shut. "Little brothers."  
  
***  
  
Getting too long. I have to stop myself! 


	3. chpater three

"Queen Vexus," The servant asked, "Is the time right now?"  
  
The dictator stared out her window at the Earth. "Yes, the timing is absolutely right. She is most vulnerable."  
  
"Very well, then I well activate the plan."  
  
"Yes, you shall."  
  
***  
  
"And then," Steven said, on our first date in Tremerton, "I was able to repair the bridge just before the zoo closed, so we were still able to go on the field trip."  
  
"You are so cool, Steven! I could never have done that." Of course I could have. I was capable of doing it faster than him, too. Why did I say such things?  
  
"Oh, let me tell you about the time that I saved a-"  
  
"X7T?" A large robot rudely interrupted our conversation, "I am an ambassador from the cluster. An all-robot planet dedicated to providing all robots with the treatment we so rightly deserve."  
  
"Not you guys again!" I said.  
  
"Go on." Steven told him.  
  
"We are an all-robot planet, which means that robots can live normal lives with normal jobs, and we enslave the human race."  
  
"Go away! You're ruining our date!" I shouted.  
  
"That sounds incredible!" Steven said.  
  
"Huh? What are you saying Steven?" I asked.  
  
"Can I join?" He asked the ambassador.  
  
"Of course, come with me." The cluster ambassador said.  
  
"Steven!" I shouted, "What about me?!"  
  
Steven turned to the ambassador. "Can Jenny come too?"  
  
"Absolutely." He answered.  
  
"Come on, Jenny. This'll be fun." He urged me.  
  
It was my moment. I had to choose between the love of my life and the protection of humans.  
  
***  
  
"Brad? You're still sitting in here?" Tuck asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Brad was a little grumpy. He opened the new magazine with Jenny on the cover. The title story read: 'New robotic romance for Teenage Robot XJ9'.  
  
"Listen, if you like Jenny, just tell her."  
  
"I don't love Jenny!"  
  
"Who are you trying to fool?" Tuck walked out.  
  
Brad sat up. He looked at himself in the mirror. Who was he kidding, he was in love.  
  
"I gotta find her." He got out his skateboard and started riding to downtown.  
  
"Jenny, I'll find you!" He said to himself.  
  
***  
  
"I...I..." I stuttered.  
  
"We don't have all day!" The ambassador yelled.  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Jenny!" Brad called.  
  
"Brad? What are you-" He ran right into me while he was skateboarding, and we both fell into a bush.  
  
"Who is this?" Steven asked.  
  
"Brad, what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"I, uh, who are these guys?" Brad asked me. There were so many questions.  
  
"This is Steven," I pointed to Steven, "and that's, the cluster ambassador, and-"  
  
"Jenny! You're leaving Tremerton?!"  
  
"No, uh, yes, uh no...uh..." I tried to make up my mind.  
  
"Come on, Jenny. You know you want to..." Steven stared at me hypnoticly.  
  
"Are you trying to force me?"  
  
"No, I just-"  
  
"Listen, Steven. I've done alotta things I didn't want for you, and now you do this? I'm tired of waiting on you! Steven, I won't go! You'll have to stay here with me!" I said, and I was firm about it.  
  
He laughed. "It's like a big robot party, and it never stops!"  
  
"No!" I screamed, "A million times no!"  
  
"Alright, let's go." he said to the ambassador.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're just gonna leave me?" I said.  
  
"I wouldn't stay on this planet another minute longer."  
  
"After all we've been through! You're just gonna throw that away?"  
  
"You could come with me."  
  
"What's wrong with you! This isn't you!" I started to cry. "We're over, I hope I never see you again!" Cameras clicked rapidly.  
  
I flew away, I didn't want anyone to see me cry.  
  
***  
  
"Jenny," Brad slowly opened my door, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Do you have a camera?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then go ahead."  
  
"Jenny, are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"How could he do that to me? I did everything for him, and look at what he gave me!"  
  
"Some guys are like that."  
  
I cried. "I wish they all were like you."  
  
He blushed. "Jenny, you'll meet someone, and he'll make you really happy, and you'll deserve it." He walked out.  
  
I was shaky at the moment, but I remember how I felt distinctly. When Brad was there, I was happy. When he left, I was sad.  
  
***  
  
As time went on, anger took over. Feeling sad did nothing, I had to take action. I flew to the cluster.  
  
"Steven!" I shouted.  
  
"Hold it!" Someone asked me, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm XJ9, I need to speak to X7T."  
  
He shook his head, "Oh boy, I'll take you to him."  
  
***  
  
I was face to face with Vexus.  
  
"This isn't Steven? Where's Steven?" I asked.  
  
"Right here." Vexus said.  
  
Sitting in the corner, was Steven.  
  
***  
  
C  
  
L  
  
I  
  
F  
  
F  
  
H  
  
A  
  
N  
  
G  
  
E  
  
R  
  
!  
  
Hehe. I use Jenny/Brad! This is shocking!  
  
BTW, please read this fic I co-wrote, it's title Jenny and the World Robot Competition. It's really cool, so read it. ^.~ 


	4. The last chapter

"Steven? That's Steven?" I pointed to the lifeless metal pile in the corner. "That can't be...he was real..."  
  
"Oh please, did you think that he was designed just like you by total coincidence? Well, he wasn't." Vexus broke the truth to me, "I made him."  
  
"You? You made Steven, the love of my life?"  
  
"It was nothing. A donated arm and a leg here and there, a little welding, and wah la! Your obsession!" She laughed. "I programmed him to be exactly what you wanted in a man. He was my obedient slave."  
  
"This was a trap?" I was shocked.  
  
"Of course! Did you really think that somebody loved you?" She laughed cruelly.  
  
"It can't be...Steven!" I tried to reach him.  
  
She stood in front of me. "You can't reach him now. He was never real, XJ9. He was just a trap that you fell into."  
  
I knew I'd never be the same, something inside me would always be different.  
  
"Maybe this will help you cheer up, darling." Vexus tossed the new People magazine at me. I was on the cover again.  
  
***  
  
That stupid magazine. 'Jenny's short-lived fling with robot boy Steven ends when he leaves to go to another planet. Jenny doesn't accept the invite.' I want to hurt that writer.  
  
Why does everyone have to know about my personal life? That's none of their business! This is so hard, I should give up.  
  
***  
  
"Jenny!" Brad was sitting on my front step.  
  
"Brad? What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"Just...uh...just, came to say hi." He waved. "I'll see ya later."  
  
I waved good bye. A part of me missed him.  
  
***  
  
It's amazing how fast gossip spreads. By the next day, guys were asking me out, begging for my number and some even gave me romantic cards. I knew that none of them were for real. They were all just shallow.  
  
Sheldon was real, but he didn't help me. His stalker-obsession romance was quite the opposite of what I needed. I needed someone who really loved me. Someone who didn't see the cover picture on People, or the daytime TV contracts, or the cash they could get (I very much doubt that, though.) I need someone who saw me in full.  
  
I looked around, and they looked back. Neither of us saw anything.  
  
***  
  
"Jenny...I..." Brad paced around outside my house. "Jenny...I don't know what to say. I can't stop thinking about you."  
  
I stayed hidden, I had to hear this!  
  
"Jenny, sometimes I just feel like being with you is so much better than not being with you, and we need to be together forever, I think. Oh, this is hopeless, she'll never fall for me."  
  
I tried to make it look like I had just got back. I flew up, and then down. "Hey Brad, what's up?"  
  
"Oh! Jenny...I...I was just leaving. See ya." He walked away.  
  
For the third time I felt sad when he left, but now I could put my finger on it, I loved him.  
  
***  
  
He was just sitting there by the dock, kicking rocks into the water. "Jenny Jenny Jenny..." Brad muttered.  
  
"Brad." I said.  
  
"Jenny?" He turned around.  
  
"Brad," I asked, "Remember when you said that someday I would find someone and he would make me happy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I found him."   
  
I grabbed his hand and he grabbed mine. The two of stood there, kissing on that dock as the orange and golden sunset went down before us.  
  
***  
  
If the story had ended right there, I would be the happiest person alive. Sadly, time went on.  
  
Magazines still asked for interviews, I still got invited to award shows, people still wanted autographs and no one is an exception.  
  
Brad didn't feel the romance in the publicity at first. I never did. Somehow, he took the good with the bad. I remember he said to me one day, "Jenny, I love you and this is ok."  
  
I blushed and said, "Brad, I love you too."  
  
Then we kissed.We kissed alot, and now it means close to nothing.  
  
Sheldon had a hard time dealing with it. "You're with Brad? After all the love I offered you?! This can't be happening!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sheldon. It is." I told him.  
  
This is all too heartbreaking. One day, I met Brad at the mall and said to him, "Sorry I'm late Steven."  
  
"Huh?" Brad asked me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called me Steven."  
  
I knew it then that me and Brad were never meant to be. I saw Steven when I looked in his eyes, and as tragic as it was, I had to break up with him.  
  
"Brad, we're not meant for each other." I told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked me, "We spend tons of time together and I totally like you. We're perfect together."  
  
"No, we aren't." I looked into his human eyes, "We can't be together, even though I love you. We're much too different."  
  
"Jenny, I don't care if you're a robot! I love you."  
  
"I love you too, but..." My eyes filled with water. "I see Steven everytime I look at you. If only..."  
  
"It's alright, Jen." He said, then he grabbed his things. "I don't want to break your heart."  
  
I cried. "It's too late."  
  
"We'll always have this moment." He said.  
  
"Oh, Brad."  
  
"Jenny."  
  
We kissed. Most break ups don't end up like this. We were in love, but we let each other go. I was so sad, I wished that someone would have killed me.  
  
"I'll never love again." I said.  
  
"Jenny, don't say that." He turned the other way and started to leave. His last words to me were, "You'll find someone."  
  
I waved goodbye as I had done to Steven. All of it was in my heart now.  
  
***  
  
Well...mm...not a happy ending. Huh...  
  
Oh boy. Uh...yeah.  
  
What do I have to say about it...oh dear God. I tried to use Jenny/Brad, but I messed it up. Mmyep. I feel bad for Jenny, it should have gone better. I screwed up, sorry. 


End file.
